Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything - Part 5 - Nevada Chainsaw Massacre
Nevada Chainsaw Massacre is the title of the fifth episode in the Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run. It follows the events of Evil Jon slaughtering Boulder City, slaughtering Crimson Caravan, slaughtering Camp Forlorn Hope and just general slaughtering. Plot Evil Jon traveled to Boulder City where the Great Khans were fending off the NCR, Evil Jon walked into Boulder City and forced the NCR to fight the Khans and she picked off the rest of the survivors. Evil Jon traveled to the Crimson Caravan in hopes that by killing them, less merchants would be on the roads of Vegas. On the road to Camp Forlorn Hope she stopped by the New Vegas Clinic, obtained implants before leaving the clinic filled with dead bodies. She traveled to Nelson before making her way to Forlorn Hope. Killing both NCR and Legion at Nelson before making her trip to Forlorn Hope where she wielded a chainsaw in both hands and had the look of evil she always had on her. Not even an encampment of NCR could stop the chainsaw wielding manic. After the massacre of Camp Forlorn Hope, Evil Jon started making her way to Freeside where she would go to The Strip to kill Benny. Evil Jon's Murders * Private Ackerman - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Private Gilbert - Cut Up - Chainsaw * NCR Trooper (x3) - Punched to death - Power Fist * Jessup - Punched to death - Power Fist * Great Khan - Punched to death - Power Fist * Lieutenant Monroe - Punched to death - Power Fist * NCR Ranger (x3) - Punched to death - Power Fist * NCR Ranger - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Mrs. Hostetler - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Don Hostetler - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Alice McLafferty - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Crimson Caravan Guard1 (x2) - Unknown - Unknown * Crimson Caravan Guard (x2) - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Blake - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Caravaneer (x2) - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Janet - Unknown - Unknown * Caravaneer (x6) - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Isaac - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Gun Runner Guard (x3) - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Gun Runner Gunsmith (x2) - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Clinic Guard - Punched to death - Spiked Gauntlet * Doctor Usanagi - Punched to death - Spiked Gauntlet * NCR Trooper - Punched to death - Spiked Gauntlet * Recruit Legionary (x2) - Shot to death - Hunting Rifle * Recruit Legionary1 - Punched to death - Power Fist * Recruit Legionary - Punched to death - Power Fist * Recruit Explorer - Punched to death - Power Fist * NCR Trooper (x3) - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Recruit Legionary - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Dead Sea - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Recruit Legionary - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Quartermaster Mayes - Cut Up - Chainsaw * NCR Trooper - Cut up - Chainsaw * Injuered Trooper (x2) - Cut Up - Machete * NCR Trooper (x4) - Punched to death - Power Fist * NCR Trooper (x3) - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Private Sexton - Cut Up - Chainsaw * NCR Trooper (x3) - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Tech Sergeant Reyes - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Major Polatli - Cut Up - Chainsaw * NCR Trooper - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Bloatfly (x2) - Cut Up - Chainsaw